thedaemonsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Breakneck Bandit Clan
The Breakneck Bandit Clan is a group of fierce warriors who make their living by pillaging, stealing, and fighting against the ___ Bandits. The group is currently ruled by Miana Ceran and are stationed inside the Deroth territory with no set locations for their base. History The Breakneck Bandits have survived 30 years through tradition and brutality. The group was made to honor the __ family who disagreed with corrupt law officials and lashed out through lying, stealing, cheating, and murdering to make a living. The family eventually was found and all executed though people who empathized to the family formed the Breakneck Bandits to continue on their legacy. The group moved to the Dolathame territory after forming due to the royal government's lack of control in the area and have made several treaties with the people residing there for peace. Recruitment There are several ways someone can be recruited into the Breakneck Bandits. The two common ways are by nailing a notice on the walls of Dolathame with a location where they can be contacted or, if in the circumstance, pleading to a member to join instead of being killed. There are a few other cases of members joining but they are extremely uncommon. Once considered, each person has their skills assessed and then if they are unsatisfactory they will either be let go or executed. Those that are accepted into the clan will go under training and then placed in their category of work. If a member ever wishes to leave the group they may but there are a few rules. A reason must be explained to the current leader and then the leader decides if it is worthy enough. For the first month after leaving another member will join them and keep track of how they act and if they seem to be trustworthy. The member will then report back with their location and periodically check up on them. If at any point the former member cannot be found they will be executed when the next time they are seen unless the leader speaks otherwise. Members Current * Miana Ceran * Naran Zegra * Kareg Marr * Dran * San * Raza * Cresa * Kali * Urkuni * Lian * Deren * Merkul * Eja * Jul Prior * Whever Miana beat the shit out of for leadership * Another person Miana beat the shit out of * 3rd person she #rekt * 4th one * like 5 people who fell in battle who come back important later idfk Means of Living The Breakneck Bandits have 3 main areas that they survive through. While Miana is the overall leader of the group she has appointed three members to lead over their respective branches of action. Raiders Led by Kareg with his second Cresa, the raiding group has the most members and will be sent on aggressive, destructive, and dangerous missions. Other Members * San * Dran * Heret * Urkuni * Deren * Eja Defenders Led by Kali with her second Lian, the defensive group is sent out to protect, secure, or pressure a certain location but mainly remain stationed inside of Breakneck territory. Other Members * Jul * Merkul Gatherers Lead by Naran with Raza as his second and only other member, the small gathering group is sent to steal, harvest crops, and hunt for meats. Trivia * The Breakneck Bandits refuse to take prisoners or hostages because they view it as cowardly and a waste of their resources. There is only one recorded indecent of a hostage being taken and ransomed, it was during the first year of the group's founding and the hostage was the law official who ordered the ___ family's execution.